fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Minnie meets The Seven Jungle Cubs
Back at the now-clean cottage Minnie (dressed in a pink nightgown, a matching bow, bedroom slippers, and curlers) held a lit candle in her hands and walked over the stairs with Bambi (dressed in a red two-piece pajama set consisting of a long-sleeved jacket with buttons and pants, matching socks, and violet slippers), Thumper (dressed in brown footy pajamas with snaps and a cream-colored collar and wrists), Flower (dressed in white footy pajamas), Faline (dressed in a cyan sleeping mask), Ronno (dressed in green pajamas), and the other forest animals (all dressed in pajamas). "Let's see what's upstairs." Minnie told her friends, as she led them upstairs and into a small room. Only the chipmunk didn't come upstairs; he was knocked backwards. So he decided to climb up the stairs himself. "Oh, what adorable beds!" she squealed, as she noticed seven beds against the walls. "And look, they have their names carved on them." Minnie said to Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Ronno, and the other forest animals. "Prince Louie, Baloo, Hathi, Kaa. What funny names for children!" she giggled while she continued reading the remaining names on the beds. "Shere Khan, Bagheera, and Mungo." Minnie yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm a little sleepy myself." Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Ronno, and the other forest animals began to yawn as well. "Oh! Oh!" Minnie lay down across Louie's bed, Shere Khan's bed, and Hathi's bed. As Minnie fell asleep, Friend Owl put out the candle while Mr. and Mrs. Quail covered up the sleeping female mouse. Soon, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Ronno, and the other forest animals fell asleep on the other jungle cubs' beds as well. As the chipmunk was still climbing up the stairs, music began to fill the bedroom as the seven woodland animals came closer and closer to the cottage. Louie, Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, Hathi, and Kaa: Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho As the music got louder, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Ronno, and the other forest animals woke up and jumped off the beds. Louie, Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, Hathi, and Kaa: Hi-ho Hi-ho Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Ronno, and the other forest animals ran out of the beds and down the stairs, knocking over the chipmunk again. Then they ran over to the window and saw the jungle cubs come closer and closer to the cottage. Louie, Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, Hathi, and Kaa: Hi-ho Hi-ho It's home from work we go Hi-ho Hi-ho! Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Heigh-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho It's home from work we go As the singing grew louder, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Ronno, and the other forest animals ran out of the cottage, forgetting that they had knocked over the chipmunk. Louie, Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, Hathi, and Kaa: Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho It's home from work we go Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Ronno, and the other forest animals ran back into the forest, making sure the jungle cubs didn't see them. Louie, Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, Hathi, and Kaa: Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho It's home from work we go Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi... "Look!" yelled Louie, as he stopped walking and pointed to their house, causing the tiger cub, bear cub, young mongoose, panther cub, elephant calf, and young snake to bump right into him. "Our house! The lit's light... Uh, the light's lit!" Louie told his friends in shock. The young orangutan, tiger cub, bear cub, young mongoose, panther cub, elephant calf, and young snake poked their heads out from behind three different trees. "Jiminy Cricket!" they gasped. "The door is open." said Louie. "The chimney's smoking." said Baloo. "Something's in there." said Hathi. "Maybe a ghost." suggested Baloo. "Or a goblin." suggested Bagheera. "A demon." suggested Louie. "Or a dragon." suggested Hathi. "Mark my words, there's trouble a-brewin'!" warned Shere Khan. "I felt it coming all day." He lifted up his right front paw and pointed to it. "My paws hurt!" he nodded in a haughty way. "Gosh." said Bagheera. "That's a bad sign." said Hathi. "What will we do?" Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, Hathi, and Kaa asked in unison. "Let's sneak up on it." suggested Bagheera. "Yes. We'll, uh, squeak up... Sneak up." said Louie before he cleared his throat. "Come on, guys. Follow me." So armed with their pickaxes, Louie, Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, Hathi, and Kaa snuck to the front of their cottage and looked inside. "Psst!" whispered Louie, as he snuck into the cottage with the tiger cub, bear cub, young mongoose, panther cub, elephant calf, and young snake right behind him. When they were all the way in the cottage, Kaa slammed the door behind him. The young orangutan, tiger cub, bear cub, young mongoose, panther cub, and elephant calf scrambled around in terror, ready to attack. "Shhhhhh!" They all shushed Kaa, startling him. "Shhhh!" Kaa shushed the door, as well. "Why did I have to shush the others?" he said to himself. "Careful, everyone. Search every cook and nanny... Hook and granny... Crooked fan... Search everywhere." Louie told his friends, as they split up and began to seach the entire downstairs for whoever was in the cottage besides them. But all they found was a clean cottage. Louie pointed to the floor with Bagheera and Hathi right behind him. "Look! The floor, it's been swept!" They looked at the floor with suspicion. Shere Khan wiped his paw over one of the chairs. "Hah!" he exclaimed, "Chair's been dusted!" Baloo looked at the clean window and opened it. "Our window's been washed." "Gosh, our cobwebs are missing." gasped Bagheera. Louie looked surprised. "Why, why, why, why, the whole place is clean!" he said. "There's dirty work afoot." Shere Khan said with determination, as Louie nodded at him. Hathi looked in the sink to see that it was bare. "Sink's empty. Hey! Somebody stole our dishes!" he cried. "They're not stolen, they're put away." Baloo said, pointing to the cupboard with his clawed thumb. Bagheera took out his clean light blue cup. "My cup's been washed." he said. Then, he swiped around the inside of the cup with his paw and sadly said, "Suger's gone." Baloo and Kaa were standing by a cauldron that was cooking over the fire in the fireplace. "Something's cooking." said Baloo, as he and Kaa sniffed the air. "Smells good." He grabbed a spoon and was about to taste what was inside the cauldron before Shere Khan stomped towards him and Kaa. "Don't touch it, you fools!" snapped Shere Khan, as he shoved the bear cub and young snake aside from the pot. "Might be poison." The pot's contents hissed with steam, and the lid rattled. "See?" Shere Khan explained, "It's witch's brew." "Look what's happened to our stable... Uh, table." said Louie, as he noticed the now-clean table with clean dishes and a vase filled with white daisies and red roses on it. Bagheera stared at the flowers that had been put in the vase and took them out. "Flowers!" he exclaimed, as he took a sniff. Hathi looked at him. "Huh?" "Look! Honeysuckle!" He shoved the honeysuckle flowers in the elephant's face, causing him to push the honeysuckle away and step back. "Don't do it! Take them away!" sputtered the elephant calf. "My allergies! I'm allergic to pollen! You know I can't stand it! I ca- I ca-" The poor elephant calf, was about to sneeze until the young orangutan, the tiger cub, the bear cub, the young mongoose, the panther cub, and the young snake rushed to stop him from sneezing. "Look out!" "I know how to stop him!" "No! Hold his nose!" "Don't let go!" The six jungle cubs stopped him from doing so by putting their forefingers, paws, and tail under his trunk. Hathi sighed. "Thanks, guys; I'm OK now." With that, the other jungle cubs walked away. But he wasn't OK, oh no! "AAAAAHHHHHH-CHOO!!!!" With a great sneeze, he blew out a mighty gust of air that sent Kaa, Bagheera, Baloo, and Louie flying off their stomach, paws, and feet. Only Shere Khan managed to keep his paws on the ground and across the room. "Hey!" He fought against the wind by walking towards Hathi. Mungo and the other four jungle cubs crashed against the wall and ended up in a big pile. They shushed Hathi, who sniffled slightly. The tiger cub angrily stomped towards Hathi. "Hathi, you imbecilic buffoon!" he shouted, "Why did you have to sneeze?" "I'm sorry, I can't help it. You know I'm allergic to pollen." declared Hathi, "It's natural, so when you gotta, you gotta." Then he felt another sneeze coming on. "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Oh, it's coming!" Hathi was going to sneeze again until Louie, Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, and Kaa piled on top of him and tied trunk in a hard knot to stop him from sneezing again. "Get him!" Bagheera shouted. "Don't let him!" cried Mungo. "Tie it tight!" Kaa wailed. "I'll make a hard knot!" said Baloo, "There! That oughta hold him!" "Thanks again." sighed Hathi just before Baloo shushed him again. "Quiet, you fool!" Shere Khan snapped indignantly, "Do you wanna get us all killed?" Suddenly, the quail family, who were hiding in the rafters, looked at each other and smiled before they tapped on a wall, causing the jungle cubs to look around the room, thinking that the creature was in the room. "Wh-wh-what's that?" gasped Hathi. "That's it!" Louie whispered to his friends. "The monster is in this very room right now." added Shere Khan. Then the quail family gave a loud shriek causing the jungle cubs to run around the room, scared and hiding in different places. Hathi hid in a pot. Baloo hid behind a chair. Mungo hid in a bucket with a broom on his head. Kaa hid in a woodpile with an axe on one of the logs. Shere Khan hid in a sack of potatoes. Bagheera hid under the stairs. Louie and his friends crawled out of their hiding places and tiptoed towards the steps where Bagheera was hiding. "It's up there." Louie said, pointing up the stairs. "Yeah. In the bedroom." said Mungo. "One of us has to go down and chase it up. Up. Down." said Louie, as the others nodded in unison. Then they turned their heads toward Kaa, who tried to escape. "I'm outta here!" Louie handed Kaa the candle. "Here, take it." "But I don't want to do it." said Kaa, sweating buckets. "Don't be nervous," Louie smiled. "Don't be afraid. We're right behind you." "Yes," Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungoathi added. "Right behind you." Kaa took a deep breath and nodded. "OK." Nervously, he slithered up the stairs, pushed opened the door, and looked into the room. As Kaa spun in the room, he heard a groaning noise as he saw Minnie stretching with the covers over her. "IT'S A MONSTER!" screamed a terrified Kaa, as he quickly slithered right back down the stairs where the other jungle cubs were waiting. But Louie, Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, and Hathi thought Kaa was the monster, so they ran out of the cottage and locked Zipper in the cottage. Finally, Kaa pulled so hard that he broke the door knob and ended up falling into the pots and pans, making him look like a monster. As he slithered out of the house, Louie, Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, and Hathi were hiding behind a tree. "Here it comes!" gasped Hathi. "Now's our chance." said Baloo. The elephant, bear cub, and the rest of the jungle cubs were ready to attack the creature. "Give it to 'im!" Louie shouted. "Don't let him get away!" cried Bagheera. "Take that, and that, and that!" snapped Mungo. But when they did, they ended up knocking all of the pots and pans off of Kaa. "Hold on there. It's only Kaa." said Louie. The jungle cubs began to ask Kaa what the monster looked like, but they kept asking their questions all at the same time confusing the little snake. "Was it a dragon?" asked Hathi. "Has it got horns?" Shere Khan questioned in wonder, as Kaa put his tail behind the back of his head and wiggled it. "Was it breathing fire?" Baloo wanted to know, as Kaa stuck his tongue out and spat. Kaa's tongue then started to emit saliva. "Was it droolin'?" Mungo asked. "What was it doin'?" questioned Bagheera. Finally, Kaa managed to tell them that the monster was sleeping in their beds. "Like this." Kaa demonstrated by tilting his head to the right, putting it on his tail, closing his eyes, and snoring. "He says it's a-a monster...asleep...in our beds." said Louie. Hathi called out, "Let's grab it while it's sleeping!" "Yeah, while it's sleeping!" agreed the six jungle cubs in unison. "Hurry, men!" Louie ordered, "It's now or never!" "Off with his head!" Baloo yelled. "Break it to pieces!" Hathi yelled. "Chop it to pieces." Mungo corrected. "Don't stop until it's dead!" Shere Khan agreed. They marched back inside the cottage. Kaa was the last one to go into the cottage, his tail still caught in a pot. Cautiously, Louie, Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, Hathi, and Kaa entered their bedroom, where Minnie was still moaning and stretching under the covers. "Jiminy Cricket!" gasped Hathi. "Gosh!" added Bagheera. "Gee!" Mungo explained. "What a monster!" Kaa exclaimed. "And it's sleeping on my bed!" complained Shere Khan. "Let's kill it before it wakes up!" a determined Louie exclaimed. "Which end do we kill?" asked Baloo. Louie, Shere Khan, Mungo, Bagheera, Hathi, and Kaa glared at him. Then the seven jungle cubs rushed towards their beds, holding up their weapons (pickaxes, clubs, swords, and whatnots). When Louie pulled off the covers, he and the other jungle cubs were amazed to see little Minnie Mouse snoozing peacefully. Louie pointed to the female mouse. "Why!" "What is it?" asked Baloo. "Why it-it-it's a mouse! A female one!" stuttered Louie. "She sure is purdy!" Hathi gushed. "She's beautiful," Bagheera beamed with hearts in his eyes. "Just like an angel." "Angel? Ha!" Shere Khan scoffed. "She's a female and all females are poison! They're full of wicked wiles!" "What are wicked wiles?' asked Bagheera. "I don't know, but I'm against 'em, you know!" Shere Khan remarked the panther cub. Louie shushed the tiger cub, "Not so loud! You'll wake her up!" "Oh, let her wake up! She don't belong here no how!" Shere Khan complained loudly. Louie, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, Hathi, and Kaa glared at Shere Khan and shushed him again. The jungle cubs saw Minnie moving around. "Look out!" Mungo cried, "She's moving!" "What'll we do?" Hathi gasped, hugging Bagheera. "She's scratching herself!" Baloo noted, as he saw Minnie scratching her head. "She's really waking up!" Kaa guessed. "Hide!" Louie cried. He and the other jungle cubs scrambled around, and, eventually, they all hid at the foot of the beds. Minnie woke up and yawned. "Oh, dear. I wonder if the children are. . . oh!" As she noticed the heads of the seven jungle cubs she gasped in shock, and she grabbed the covers to cover up needlessly, since she was still wearing her nightgown. Of course, Minnie realized that a proper lady like herself couldn't have boys see her in her nightgown. "Why, you're a young orangutan, a tiger cub, a bear cub, a young mongoose, a panther cub, an elephant calf, and a young snake! How do you do?" The jungle cubs popped their heads up from under the foot of the bed and looked at each other sceptically. "I said, how do you do?" Minnie repeated. "How do ya do what?" snapped Shere Khan, angrily crossing his arms. Minnie laughed. "Oh, you can talk! I'm so glad! Now don't tell me who ya are. Let me guess." She looked around and said to Louie. "I know, you're Prince Louie." "Why-why, yes, yes. That's true." said the young orangutan. Then she looked at the panther cub. "And you," she said. "You're Bagheera." Bagheera's face turned beet red. "Oh, gosh!" he giggled bashfully while playing with his tail. The little female mouse looked at the young mongoose, who was yawning. "And you, you're Mungo." "How'd you guess?" said the mongoose, smacking his lips. Minnie looked at the elephant calf. "And you?" "Ah...ah...ah...ah..." Hathi was about to sneeze before Shere Khan and Kaa stopped him with the paw and tail trick. "You're Hathi." Minnie smiled. Hathi sighed after Shere Khan and Kaa removed their paw and tail from his trunk. But before anything else could happen,... "Ah-choo!" Hathi sneezed, causing the young female mouse and the rest of the jungle cubs to giggle. Minnie then looked at the bear cub and the young snake. "And you must be..." "Baloo, miss," said the bear cub. "That's me." "And I'm Kaa." said the young snake. "I don't walk none." "You mean you can't walk?" Minnie asked hopefully. "I don't know," said Kaa. "I never tried." Louie, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, and Hathi only laughed. "That's too bad!" Minnie said sadly. Then she turned to look at the tiger cub, who crossed his arms in defiance. "Oh! You must be Shere Khan." "Who's that?" Louie asked, as he pointed to Shere Khan while he and the remaining jungle cubs laughed. "We know who we are," exclaimed Shere Khan. "Ask her who she is and what she's doing here." "Yes," Louie said briskly. "What are you and who are you doing here? What are you..." Finally, Louie managed to change from a sharp tone of voice to a kind one. "Who are you, my dear?" he asked politely. "Oh, how silly of me!" the female mouse said. "I'm Minnie Mouse." "Minnie Mouse?" asked Louie. "The princess?" the other jungle cubs asked in unison. "Yes!" "Well," Louie smiled before stuttering a bit. "My dear quincess...er, I mean princess, we're honored. We're...um...We're...um..." "Mad as hornets!" Shere Khan finished. "Mad as hornets!" Louie repeated. But then, he snapped out of what Shere Khan saying and got back to what he was saying. "No, we're not! We're bad as cornets, no, as bad as...What was I saying?" "Nothing!" Shere Khan growled, "Just standing there sputterin' like a doodlebug!" "Who's butterin' like a spoodledug? Who's rud, uh...the gutter bug?" Louie snapped. "Ah, shut up and tell her to get out!" Shere Khan snapped. "Please don't send me away!" Minnie begged the jungle cubs. "If you do, do, she'll kill me!" "Kill you?" gasped Louie. "Who will?" asked Baloo. "Yes, who?" added Bagheera. "My stepmother, Maleficent." Minnie said. "Maleficent?!?!?!" gasped all seven jungle cubs in unison. "She's wicked!" gasped Bagheera. "She's bad!" Baloo said. "She's mighty mean," Hathi cried. "She's an old witch!" Shere Khan added, "I'm warning you guys! If Maleficent finds her here, she'll swoop down and reek her vengeance on us!" Minnie shook her head. "But she doesn't know where I am." "Oh, she doesn't, huh?" Shere Khan yelled angrily. "She knows everything! She's full of black magic. She can even make herself invisible! Might be in this room, right now!" The jungle cubs looked around nervously. Kaa lifted up Baloo's tail. "Stop that!" Baloo conked the snake on the head with his fist. "Oh, she'll never find me here. And if you let me stay, I'll keep house for you," Minnie suggested, "I'll wash, and sew, and sweep, and cook. . ." "Cook!" All seven jungle cubs exclaimed in unison. "Can ya make dapple lumplings, lupple damplings?" Louie stuttered. "Apple dumplings!" Shere Khan and Mungo corrected him in unison. "Yes, Crapple Dumpkings." said Louie. "Yes," said Minnie, "and plum pudding, and gooseberry pie,..." "Gooseberry pie?" all the jungle cubs (except Shere Khan) cheered, "Hurray, she stays!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs